


Clothes Make the Man

by SarahJeanne



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad/Nate, one of them is a civilian, uniform kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for queeniegalore's GK kink meme

Brad is going to kill Trombly when he finally gets handed a weapon again. Simple survival of the fittest; only the unfit are stupid enough to fuck with the ropes in the middle of rappelling, it just takes some extra time for the consequences to work themselves out when you fuck with someone else's rope. Like Brad's. Now he's three months of physical therapy away from being cleared for normal duty. He's fit for recruiting though.

Fucking recruiting.

He's at the mall on a Saturday afternoon. Marines don't go to the mall on a Saturday afternoon. People who go to the mall on a Saturday afternoon shouldn't be Marines. He's in hell.

He and Lance Corporal Williams, who is at least a decent person to be trapped in hell with, have been set up for two hours and they've already had five people who can't read ask them about joining the army, two guys wearing black nail polish come ask for information on what was obviously a dare, and a middle aged woman yell at them for killing her son.

Now they've got some kid circling, coming a little closer each time. He probably thinks he's being subtle but each time his walks by he turns his head until it's almost backwards to keep looking at them as long as possible. They've been keeping a tally, and the tenth time the kids walks by, Williams mutters something about not being able to take it anymore before he yells out to the kid, "You thinking about being a Marine?"

The kid stops in his tracks and makes eye contact for the first time all day, looking completely deer in the headlights. "Yeah, you," Williams answers the unasked question.

The kid shrugs, but finally gets within touching distance of their table. Williams sticks out his hand. "Lance Corporal Williams," he motions with his head toward Brad, "and this is Sergeant Colbert."

"Nate," the kid says, shaking Williams's hand.

"What grade are you in, Nate?"

Nate looks at Williams with a touch of disbelief. "Sophomore _in college_."

Brad stares at him. "Seriously?"

Nate turns his attention to Brad for the first time, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Would you like to see some I.D.?"

"Yes."

Nate rolls his eyes, but pulls a wallet out of his pocket and hands Brad a Maryland license. Brad wouldn't have guessed he was even old enough to drive. "You're a long way from home."

Nate shrugs again, taking his license back. "Spring break."

"If you're in college, you can be commissioned as an officer after you graduate." Nate turns back to Williams. "If you're interested I can give you some brochures, pass on your information to an officer selection officer."

"Sounds good," Nate says, taking another step toward the table.

Williams turns to dig the officer crap out of the bag and suddenly Nate's eyes are raking over Brad. Brad follows suit, his gaze settling on the slight bulge at his crotch. Brad watches Nate's mouth for the next five minutes while he finishes talking to Williams and chews on his lip while he writes down his name and email address. He shakes Williams hand again and then hold his hand out to Brad. "Sergeant." Brad grasps his hand briefly and then Nate walks away.

Ten minutes later, Brad runs to the bathroom. As soon as he rounds the corner from their table, Nate jumps out in front of him. He tries not to show how startled he is. "Yes?"

"I forgot this when I was writing down my contact info before." He presses a piece of paper into Brad's hand. He locks eyes with Brad. "See you around."

Brad looks at his hand. He's holding a receipt with room number and hotel name scrawled on it. Nate might be more useful than he first appeared.

\-----

Brad is pulled into the hotel room as soon as Nate opens the door. All of his earlier uncertainty is gone as Nate fists his hands in Brad's collar, pulls him down, and starts kissing him without preamble. Brad flips them around and shoves Nate back against the door, because fuck if he's going to let a civilian get the better of him. He sucks Nate tongue into his mouth. Nate moans and rubs his hands up and down Brad's chest, fingers playing over the emblem embroidered on the pocket.

Brad wedges his thigh between Nate's legs' Nate immediately starts rubbing against him in time to the motion of his hands. Brad bats his hands away and starts to undo his blouse when Nate's hands come back up and close around his wrists. "Leave it on." Nate's voice is gravelly with lust.

Brad smirks. "Is that it? You don't only want to be fucked by a Marine, you want to _know_ you're being fucked by a Marine."

Nate nods.

"What were you thinking of earlier, when you were circling us like an incompetent vulture?"

Brad starts to suck and lick at Nate's neck, and his answer is punctuated with moans and gasps.

"I got hard the minute I saw you. Do you realize what you look like in that thing?"

Brad works his hands under Nate's shirt, scraping his nails down his back. Nate arches into the touch before pulling as far back from Brad as he can and pulling his shirt off.

"I was thinking about what it would be like to be on my knees in front of you, my mouth wrapped around your cock and your open fly hitting my face each time I swallow you all the way down."

Brad bends to bite at Nate's nipple and succeeds in pushing down the bathing suit that Nate is now wearing even at Nate bucks at the feel of Brad's teeth. Nate is the definition of easy access.

Brad steps back and takes a moment to fully appreciate the sight of Nate stripped bare. His face might look like he belongs in high school, but the rest of him toned, his cock is hard and glistening.

"Sounds like a good start," Brad says and puts one hand on Nate's shoulder to guide him to his knees while he undoes his fly with the other one. Nate's hands settle on his feet and start stroking up and down Brad's boots even as he wraps his lips around Brad's cock.

Brad almost comes right there, Nate's mouth on him looking every bit as good as he imagined it would. Nate has clearly done this before, taking Brad deep and not flinching as a mixture of pre-come and saliva drips down his chin.

He let's Nate suck at him for a few minutes, encouraging him every once in a while with a "fuck Nate" or "just like that." Then he grips Nate's head in both hands and pulls him off. Nate slurps as he leans back and licks his lips while looking directly into Brad's eyes. Brad stares back. "I want to fuck you."

"Please," Nate says, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking.

Brad let's go of Nate and Nate crawls over to a backpack, pulling out a condom and lube. He tosses them to Brad and then lies on his back on the bed, spreading his legs wide and wrapping his fingers back around his cock.

Brad kneels on the bed and lubes up once of his fingers. It slips right in to Nate's hole. "More," Nate begs. Brad goes right to three fingers and Nate takes them easily. Brad raises and eyebrow at Nate. "I was hoping you'd want to do this," he explains.

"Fuck, Nate," Brad says, rolling on the condom, "you might make a competent officer after all."

Then he's sliding in and Nate is so. fucking. tight. He throws his head back and groans. Nate wraps his legs around him, two lines of heat against his back that he feels through his blouse. Nate reaches up and grabs onto him, tucking his fingers in where his sleeves are rolled up, using the leverage to pull himself down onto Brad's cock.

"Fuck me harder, Sergeant," Nate pants out.

Brad bends down and shoves his tongue into Nate's mouth for a messy kiss. He pulls back just enough to talk. "I don't take orders from you yet."

"Please," Nate says again.

Brad smirks against his mouth. "That's what I thought." He grabs Nate's hips and starts slamming into him, his balls smacking against Nate's ass with each thrust. Nate untangles one of his hands and starts furiously jerking himself off until he comes all over the front of Nate's blouse.

Nate lets go of Brad with his other hand and falls back to the bed while Brad thrusts into him a few last times before he comes too with a last, grunted, "fuck."

He slides out of Nate and pulls off the condom, tossing in what he hopes is at least the general direction of a trash can, before collapsing on the bed next to Nate. He tucks himself back into his trousers. If it weren't for the spunk covering his blouse he could walk out of here right now.

He looks a Nate out of the corner of his eye. Nate is _still_ eying his clothes. "If that's your reaction every time you see a man in uniform, I'm not sure the Marine Corps is the best career choice for you," he offers.

Nate props himself up on his elbow. "But I've always wanted to service my country." He bites his lip.

Brad's mouth twitches. "That was almost funny, civilian."

He heads into the bathroom and cleans himself up the best he can. When he gets back into the room, Nate has pulled on the jeans he was wearing earlier.

"Thanks for coming," Nate says, smirking at Brad this time.

Brad rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Stay frosty, Nate," he says, and heads out the door.


End file.
